Compétition
by WordCollaspsing
Summary: Thor en avait bien marre des blagues de Tony Stark. Et quand la cousine de celui-ci arrive, il décide de se bouger... Comme quoi, des fois, une femme peut faire avancer les choses entre deux hommes... Non ? [ABANDONNÉE POUR LE MOMENT, SORRY.]
1. Chapter 1

******Juste un délire qui comportera plusieurs chapitres. Ce n'est pas une parodie, mais... Un délire, oui. Le mot convient. Donc, ne vous attendez pas à de la grande littérature ! ;D**

******Bonne lecture, chers... Lecteurs (un de ces jours, j'apprendrais à mieux m'exprimer, héhé)**

* * *

Tony Stark n'arrêtait jamais ses sales blagues. Que ce soit pour un ami, un ennemi, un collège, il fallait que ça sorte. Steve Rogers en avait même reçu une par texto, de ses blagues. Aux toilettes. Mais si Tony avait la fabuleuse capacité de faire des blagues mirobolantes qui n'enchantaient personne, il avait aussi le don de répliquer par des phrases qui soit, vous mettait mal à l'aise, soit vous énervait plus que tout.

Thor était toujours le premier à subir ses humiliations verbales, bien vite réglées par un coup de marteau. Steve ayant été la cible principale il y a peu de temps, celui-ci avait maintenant pas plus de jugeote qu'un sac de farine. La guerre contre Loki était fini et Thor était toujours dans le coin, pendant que Steve ne faisait pas grand chose ou boxait dans un sac de frappe. Ou dans le pire des cas, aider Tony pour ses blagues.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Natasha et l'agent Barton étaient bien vite partis roucouler ensembles dans une cabine, et tous le monde avait levé les yeux au ciel. On savait très bien que dès le lendemain, des cris retentiraient pour une engueulade presque injustifié, et que l'on devrait calmer le docteur Banner (ou Hulk), pour ne pas qu'il se transforme en... Hulk. À cause du stress et de l'énervement.

Thor fut de nouveau la cible des blagues de Stark, rien d'étonnant jusque là. Mais sa dernière blague de mauvais goût, au lieu d'énerver Thor, le laissa pensif. Il répéta, hébété :

-Quand est-ce que j'ai secoué mon poireau pour la dernière fois ?

Rogers, Banner et Stark se regardèrent, refoulèrent un fous rire, et Thor parut de plus en plus surpris. Loki, ayant rejoints les Avengers suite à la guerre, murmura d'un air désespéré :

-Ne les écoutes pas mon frère, il parle sûrement dans un langage de primate de ta sexualité, qui en ce moment est... Inexistante.

Les rires redoublèrent. Thor lança un regard noir et outré à son frère, celui-ci plutôt fier. Thor ne put s'empêcher de penser que bientôt, il serait un bon acolyte pour les blagues de mauvais goût Starkiennes !

-Quasiment, rajouta Loki avec un sourire narquois.

Le regard de Thor ne pouvait pas être plus noir. Brusquement, il laissa échapper un juron, et répondit d'une voix dénué de toute conviction :

-C'est n'importe quoi, à Askgard toutes me tournent autour, je...

-Dans ton pays tout mignon et lointain, d'accord... Mais ici ? Dit Rogers en se rapprochant, un sourire amusé cloué au visage.

-Tu me dis ça à moi, Thor, alors que toi, Rogers, tu étais endormis pendant des années... !

-...Hier, sourit ce dernier, satisfait.

Tous furent surpris. Et Thor partis de la pièce alors que Steve partait dans un débat à base de seins, de fesses et de positions particulières. Visiblement, il s'était bien habitué au nouveau monde, bien plus osé que celui qu'il avait connu.

* * *

C'est trois semaines plus tard, après cette mauvaise blague dont personne n'osa reparler, que se présenta la solution à Thor.

Tony arriva avec une jeune femme au bras, l'air sérieux. Il expliqua que c'était une cousine, qu'elle était là parce qu'elle n'arrivait à rien où elle était, et il précisa qu'elle était nulle en maths. En bref, elle ne servait à rien. Par contre, c'était une amie à Natasha, et elles partirent bien vite ensembles.

Aussitôt, tous les hommes de la bande à part Banner, occupé par ses calculs, Loki, occupé à affûter un couteau, et Thor, étant un peu lent, se penchèrent entre eux. Rogers fut le premier à parler, bien vite coupé par Stark, la mine mauvaise :

-Elle est pas mal, elle est vierge ta cousine Stark ?

-Tu la touches moucheron, et je te découpes.

-Vous êtes pitoyables, sourit Thor, amusé.

-Mais je t'en prie, tu n'as qu'à essayer de coucher avec elle, monsieur le Dieu blondin ! Répliqua Rogers, vexé.

Thor hésita. Après tout, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Sa sexualité n'était pas franchement probante en ce moment, Loki disait vrai. Il afficha un grand sourire et répondit, déclenchant l'hilarité de tous :

-Avec joie.

Et il sortit de la pièce lentement. Mais il entendit Stark répliquer aussi vite que possible, tel un serpent venimeux :

-Bonne chance monsieur le Dieu ! Elle déteste les blonds et les grands musclés. De plus, si j'apprend que tu l'as touché...

La porte se referma.


	2. Chapter 2

******Merci pour les deux gentilles reviews, vous êtes des anges véritables !**

******Je ne pensais pas qu'une histoire que je juge aussi stupide puisse faire rire autant ;)**

******Bon, je me tais, et je vous laisse.**

******Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Thor mit en place un plan directement. En trois parties.

La première partie consistait à épier la jeune femme, à apprendre des choses sur elle. Alors, discrètement, mais toujours sous l'oeil de Tony, il appris tout ce qu'il pouvait. Elle s'appelait Zoé, elle avait 20, travaillait normalement dans une salle de boxe. Elle était célibataire, jamais mariée, jamais de relations longues. Et son regard lui apprit qu'elle possédait de fabuleux atouts corporels.

La deuxième phase était le rapprochement, un plan d'attaque en fait. Thor fit le maximum pour être avec elle ou dans le coin, sans les yeux inquisiteurs de Stark. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tony était toujours là, loin d'être bête, guettant Thor. Et au moindre rapprochement souhaité, il intervenait. Thor n'arrivait pas à comprendre le concept de cette possession familiale, mais il ne désespérait pas. De plus, il apprit que Rogers était en compétition avec lui, et cela l'amusait. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de rabattre le caquet de ce jeune des années d'avant, il l'énervait pas mal en ce moment.

* * *

Le rapprochement s'opéra un après-midi. Ils avaient rembarqués à l'intérieur du vaisseau du S.H.I.E.L.D à regrets, quittant le calme de la tour Stark. Alors que Thor regardait à travers la vitre dans la longue pièce de commandement du vaisseau, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Il ne la vit pas tout de suite, ce fut le parfum de celle-ci qui l'attira. Il se retourna lentement, passa quelques coups d'oeils à droite et à gauche, et constata avec émerveillement que Tony n'était pas ici.

Il tenta donc un minuscule rapprochement en se déplaçant de quelques centimètres, juste pour toucher l'épaule de celle-ci. Elle sourit discrètement, et parla d'une voix joueuse :

-On m'a dit que vous vouliez coucher avec moi, pour une sorte de pari... C'est vrai ?

Thor fronça les sourcils. Qui avait bien pu dire ça ? La réponse s'imposa à son esprit quand il vit Rogers lui faire un coucou de la main, à l'autre bout de la pièce, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. Il lui fit un regard noir, c'était carrément de la triche. Il tenta un rire gêné, et allait s'expliquer quand elle se retourna pour lui dire en le regardant dans les yeux :

-Si c'est le cas, rejoignez-moi à la salle de boxe à 20h30.

Et après un joli sourire, elle disparut. Rogers fit une drôle de tête, comme si il venait de marcher dans un caca de chien sur un trottoir. Thor lui sourit et lui fit coucou de la main, fier comme un pou.

* * *

Et Thor se sentait encore très fier quand il rejoignit la salle de boxe à 20h30 pile. La salle était faiblement éclairée, et des sacs de boxe étaient accrochés au plafond. Thor se fraya un chemin parmi eux, et un rire résonna dans la salle. Zoé, les cheveux noués en queue de cheval et en tenue de combat sans doute préparé par Natasha, était assise sur un meuble. Thor soupira, se disant que toutes les femmes étaient les mêmes. Bizarres.

Zoé descendit et avant même que Thor puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle déclara :

-Tout d'abord, je ne coucherai pas avec toi. Jamais, même.

-Ne jamais dire jamais, murmura Thor en s'approchant d'elle.

-J'ai fais ça parce que j'ai envie de te connaître plus, tu es très beau, et tu es sûrement super au lit, mais tu a l'air également gentil et drôle. J'aimerais que l'on soit amis, à l'insu de Tony, _bien sûr_...

Thor resta stupéfait par cette déclaration. Jamais aucune humaine n'avait été aussi directe avec lui, celle-ci lui plaisait beaucoup ! Et curieusement, il sentait qu'il avait envie de mieux la connaître aussi. Il afficha un sourire sincère, serra la main à Zoé, et elle proposa d'un ton joueur:

-On commence par se battre ?

-Je vais t'écraser ! Rigola Thor, surpris par ce petit bout de femme.

-On verra bien ! Répondit-elle en sautillant, excitée.

Contre toutes attentes, ils passèrent plus de six heures ensemble. Ils se battaient, mais Thor était loin d'utiliser sa force, et il devait reconnaître qu'elle cognait bien. Ils s'assirent, prirent des sandwichs, mangèrent, parlèrent, rirent, se racontèrent leurs vies.

Zoé ne trouvait pas sa vie palpitante, et ne trouvait pas grand chose à dire sur elle, ne voulant pas s'étaler sur des détails intimes trop tôt. Mais dès que Thor racontait quelque chose, elle s'extasiait, était fasciné. Mais Thor était tout aussi fasciné par son existence, alors elle fit un effort.

Après de bonnes tranches de rigolades, ils durent se séparés à contrecœur. Thor appréciait vraiment Zoé, il appréciait son naturel et son caractère, comment dire ? Direct, un peu brusque parfois même. Et Zoé appréciait Thor pour son humour, sa sensibilité. Et puis, elle riait tellement avec lui qu'il lui faisait tout oublier. Il lui rendait la vie plus simple.

* * *

Avant de partir, il murmura dans son oreille, d'un air joueur :

-Si on faisait un jeu ? ... Le premier qui tombe amoureux de l'autre a perdu.

-D'accord ! Répondit Zoé, sans hésiter.

Et ils partirent, chacun de leurs côtés.

Aucun des deux n'aurait du être aussi sûr de lui.

Car tout peut arriver, tous le monde le sait.


	3. Chapter 3

******Et voilà la suite, messieurs dames, je vous l'avais promis ! ;D**

******Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Thor entendit une voix sifflante l'interpeller alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre. Le milliardaire excentrique, connu sous le nom de Tony Stark, gueula en plein milieu du couloir :

-Hé Point Break, j'espère pour toi que j'ai des informations erronées !

-Que vous arrive-t-il, ami Stark ?

-C'est marrant, parce que tout le service raconte que tu as sauté ma cousine, alors il faut me donner des explications tu comprends, si tu ne veux pas te prendre un coup de laser en pleine tronche, et puis...

-Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer ami Tony, dit Thor avec l'air d'une diva faisant son show. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à savoir, ta cousine, je n'ai point procréé avec elle. Nous avons parlé.

-Parlé ? Répéta Tony, ahuris.

-Parlé, oui.

Thor s'en alla vers la salle de boxe d'un pas impérial, souhaitant voir son ami Steve Rogers. Mais pour qui se prenait cet homme de métal ? Lui, Thor, n'avait pas d'explications à fournir à qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être Odin. Et encore.

Il traversa le vaisseau d'un pas hâtif, ayant grand besoin de trouver un ami. Et Steve pouvait peut-être paraître un peu naïf, mais il était très intelligent, droit et bon, c'est ce que Thor pensait de lui. Et il saurait le conseiller sur la jeune cousine de Tony...

Thor s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, embêté. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Steve, pour la bonne et simple raison que celui-ci était en compétition avec lui, et que ce n'était pas dans les règles du jeu. De plus, il était certain que Rogers prendrait cela pour de la provocation.

Il fit demi-tour, réfléchissant. Tiens, mais où était son frère ? Thor traversa le vaisseau en faisant le chemin arrière, et alors qu'il passait devant le laboratoire de Banner, il s'arrêta. Il écarquilla les yeux derrière la vitre, surpris. Voyons, que faisait Zoé et Loki à se faire des clins d'oeils expressifs devant un Banner qui essayait de les ignorer, plus rouge que jamais ? Thor entra sans ménagement, avec la désagréable impression de s'être fait rouler.

-Thor ! Sourit Zoé en le voyant. Comment vas-tu ?

-D'après mon enveloppe corporelle, ça a l'air d'aller, répondit celui-ci d'un air suspicieux. Et vous ?

-Dis-moi mon frère, as-tu déjà goûté au plaisir de l'orgie masculine ? Trancha Loki, avant que Zoé eu le temps de répondre.

Thor resta déconcerté un instant. Il essaya de parler, se reprit, devant le regard de Zoé. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, apparemment, cette question l'intéressait. Doucement, les rouages du cerveau de Thor se mirent en place. Et lui qui croyait que quelque chose de sexuel s'était passé entre sa nouvelle conquête et son frère !

-Mon frère, rassure-moi, tu ne racontais pas mes diverses conquêtes à Dame Zoé ?

-Thor, franchement ! Dit Zoé, faussement indigné. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais si peu d'expérience en matière de sexe, tu es un Dieu ! Pourquoi n'en profites-tu pas ?

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais ne pas assister à cette conversation, murmura Banner dans un soupire.

-Pardon docteur, s'excusa Zoé.

Et elle quitta la pièce en souriant sincèrement à Thor.

Une fois qu'elle eu totalement disparu, Loki se retourna vers Thor en souriant, un sourire mesquin. Le grand blond plissa les yeux devant son frère, et celui-ci clama :

-Tu es en compétition avec moi aussi maintenant !

-Comment ? S'étonna Thor, surpris.

-Elle est plutôt drôle, jolie, et ___très_ ouverte aux pratiques sexuelles... Intéressant. Je suis un magicien, elle pourrait en voir de toutes les couleurs, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Termina Loki, un sourire pervers accroché aux lèvres.

-Ecoute-moi bien mon frère... Commença Thor, levant le doigts.

Mais ils furent interrompus par Rogers qui entra dans la pièce à la suite de Stark. Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent de parler, surpris (décidément, à chaque fois que Thor voulait parler de quelque chose à Loki, il était interrompu par Stark !). Natasha entra à leur suite dans la pièce en compagnie de Clint, et Banner leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait terminer son travail en toute tranquillité.

-Vous savez quoi ? Dit Rogers, le regard éclatant. Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça, Thor.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-C'est vrai qu'on est tous un peu surpris, avança Clint avec délicatesse, un sourire plus qu'énorme aux lèvres.

Thor ne comprenait ni pourquoi ils disaient ça, ni leurs comportement. Même Loki avait les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas où ils voulaient en venir. Il connaissait son frère par coeur, il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu étonner et amuser à ce point.

Pour seule réponse, Rogers envoya un bout de plastique vibreur dans la main de Thor qui l'avait attrapé au vol. Le blond regarda l'objet d'un oeil suspicieux, véritablement surpris. Il demanda face aux regards de tous :

-Qu'est ce que c'est, ami Rogers ?

-Le passe-partout des homosexuelles et des femmes en manque.

Tous se tournèrent vers Tony, les sourcils froncés. Il aurait pu trouver meilleure façon de présenter les choses. Celui-ci fit un énorme sourire, accompagné d'un "quoi ?" assez comique. Le cerveau de Thor en veille, celui-ci essayait de réfléchir. Il ne voyait toujours pas où Rogers voulait en venir.

Soudain, il comprit. Il leva le regard vers le Captaine America et demanda, de plus en plus surpris :

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'ai utilisé ce... Passe-partout ?

L'assemblée rugit de rire devant l'appellation et Rogers sourit nonchalamment Visiblement si, ils le croyait. Thor fut pris d'un accès de colère, et attrapa son marteau au vol. Loki souriait, visiblement intéressé par cette scène. Il choisit de défendre son frère, celui-ci devenu rouge à cause de la colère :

-Voyons, mon frère n'use pas de ces choses-là, il préfère utiliser ta cousine, Stark.

Tony s'arrêta net de rire. Si les yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs et tuer, il aurait sûrement concurrencé Thor en ce moment même. Rogers était bouche-bée, et Thor aussi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui le Loki le défende, et encore moins de cette manière, car cela le mettait dans une situation encore plus délicate. Remarque, c'était du Loki tout craché.

-Je n'ai pas procréé avec Dame Zoé, dit-il en posant son marteau à terre.

-Bien sûr, murmura Loki en gardant son calme, tellement il avait envie de rire.

Thor, d'un pas pressant et énervé, quitta la pièce dans un grognement. Ses amis pouvaient être exaspérants parfois.

* * *

-Thor ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Mais la pauvre Zoé n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Thor l'embrassait avec férocité et énervement. Il en avait envie depuis longtemps, et puis quoi, il était un dieu ! Choqué et énervée à son tour, elle voulut lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine figure, mais elle se fit plus mal qu'autre chose.

Soudain paniqué, Thor se précipita vers elle pour essayer de l'emporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais elle le repoussa de sa main blessé, lâchant un gémissement de douleur sous le geste. Thor ne savait plus où donner de la tête, cette humaine allait bientôt le traumatiser. Elle partit en courant à l'infirmerie, criant sur ceux qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds dans les couloirs.

Thor resta interdit, encore impressionné par sa réaction. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle réagirait de cette manière, jamais.


End file.
